Carry me
by Jenny1751
Summary: Natsu comes to Lucy's house and she makes him carry her to bed. Nau fluff. A simple One-shot.


**Sup! I was bored and couldn't think of anything for my other stories, so here's a simple one-shot that came into my mind a few days ago.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Natsu made his way through the empty streets of Magnolia. It was already a bit late at night and he had just woken up in the guild after another party that had eventually ended in a huge fight. A lot of other people were also unconscious and sprawled around the guild hall, but he couldn't care less at the time and simply decided to leave.

He remembered Happy telling him that he was going to spend the night with Wendy and Charle, so the fire mage didn't bother to look for his blue feline companion.

Natsu had unconsciously found himself heading to Lucy's house. Well, he just couldn't help it. It had already become an everyday routine for him; he just couldn't stay away from that place. Other than the fact that her bed is _really_ comfortable to sleep in, that was the only place he could savor her heavenly scent that he'd already become so addicted to.

Natsu sighed. Although he's rather die than admit it out loud to anyone else, but he'd already developed certain feelings for the blonde. Although he'd probably won't need to, since the whole guild practically thinks so. Everyone, mainly Mira, Gray, Erza, Happy, Lisanna, and Cana, have been teasing him non-stop about it. But he would just act all oblivious about everything that their saying, which would make them groan in annoyance. But he wasn't as stupid as they thought he was. Natsu was a healthy young man and he understood things in this world already, things like _love_.

Yes, his feelings towards Lucy wasn't just the simple crush or puppy love, the fire mage was completely head over heels in love with the blonde. Again, he would rather die than admit it, of course. The others would definitely tease him and embarrass him for the rest of his life, and that'll just piss him off and make him want to beat the daylights out of them. And that'll robably just get him killed by Erza.

Natsu was in such deep thought that he hadn't realized that he already arrived at Lucy's apartment. He had only realized it when her when suddenly hit him hard like a ton of bricks. He snapped out of his daze and off all of his previous thoughts.

As usual, Natsu just leaped towards her roof and entered to her window which she had always maintained unlocked despite all the times she lectured them about it. Well, it was better than having him burn her window lock, after all.

What surprised the fire mage was the fact that Lucy wasn't in her bed. She was nowhere to be seen, making Natsu very worried. But he knew she was fine since her scent was nearby; meaning that she's inside the apartment. Natsu glanced at the grandfather's clock; it was already past midnight. What was she doing this late at night. Natsu decided to go and investigate.

Without bothering to turn o any of the lights, he searched the entire apartment, but she was nowhere to be seen. This confused the fire mage, since he was sure that she was here. But it was hard to pinpoint her exact location since he was at her house and her scent was everywhere.

Natsu sighed in defeat as he stood at hr living room and stretched his arms. He was getting really tired and sleepy, where in the world is that woman?

He sat down at the sofa to take a little break, but was shocked when he heard someone grumble and felt something move. He jolted , standing back up, and stared at the sofa. A closer inspection revealed what seemed like a lump of pillows covered by a blanket. But pillows obviously don't move nor grumble.

Natsu removed the blanket, revealing his missing team mate that he's been looking for. Lucy was sound asleep. Natsu noticed that she was holding a book on one hand an there was a candle on top of the table next to her; he came to a conclusion that she fell asleep reading a book.

He shook his head and sighed at his tea mate. And then he started shaking her to wake her up.

"Lucy . . . Lucy, wake up." he whispered, simply earning him a grumble.

"C'mon, Luce . . . go to bed."

"Natsu . . ?" Lucy asked, opening one eye, but immediately closing it again. "Leave me alone . . ."

"Lucy, just go to bed."

"Hmf . . . I'll do it later . . ."

"You'll be asleep later." he deadpanned, earning him another grumble. "Lucy, just go to bed, then you can go back to sleep."

"Five more minutes . . ." she told him.

"No, just go to bed, _now_." Natsu said, making Lucy pout and sit up.

"There, now was that so-" but before he could finish, Lucy lay back down and got comfortable.

"Lucy! Wake up! Just go to bed, already!" Natsu said, trying to keep his voice down.

Lucy grumbled once again, and then she suddenly held her arms up and towards him, keeping her eyes closed. "Carry me."

Natsu blinked at her suggestion. " . . uh . . . What?"

"Carry me." she repeated.

"Lucy . . . can't you just go to bed by yourself?"

"Well then, I'll just stay here . . ." she mumbled, going back to sleep.

"Woah, woah, wait! Fine! I'll carry you!" Natsu said, making Lucy smile with her eyes still closed. She held her arms out towards him.

"Carry me."

Natsu sighed, giving up. He leaned closer to her, intending to just carry her bridal style. But she had wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, catching him by surprise.

Natsu stood there in shock and confusion, only to snap out of it when Lucy grumbled.

"Hurry up." she whispered to his ear, sending shivers down his spine as her warm breath made contact to his skin.

"Y-yeah." he said, oblivious to the fact that he was already blushing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and in response, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He then lifted her up, and Lucy's grip on him tightened.

Her body was tightly pressed against his and he could feel her soft breathing against his neck as her head rested on his shoulder. This simple fact made him blush.

Lucy felt warm and comfortable in the fire mage's arms. Perhaps it was exhaustion that gave her the idea of making Natsu carry her to bed. She will probably die of embarrassment the next day, but she couldn't care less right now. She just wanted to remain in his arms for as long as possible.

Natsu took her to her bedroom, blushing the whole time. Then he set her down her bed so she can go to sleep. But when he let her go and lay her on the bed, her grip around his neck didn't loosen.

"Lucy . . ?"

"Mhmm?"

" . . uh . . ." he managed to pull away a bit, enough for him to be able to look at her in the face.

Their faces were inches apart. Lucy still had her eyes closed so she was unaware of this fact, Natsu on the other hand, was completely different.

He just stared at her for a while to admire and observe her. Her white porcelain skin was illuminated by the moonlight coming through her window as her messy blonde hair framed her face.

Natsu's eyes wandered down to her lips. He was suddenly curious about it. He wondered what it would've tasted like. He wondered what it would've felt like. It would've probably have felt nice, the feeling of her soft lips against his. To be able to taste those straw-berry scented lips. Unconsciously, Natsu leaned closer and closer to Lucy.

Just a little more . . .

Their lips were about to touch . . .

But then Lucy stirred, snapping Natsu out of his daze. Lucy grumbled and released her grip on Natsu. She stirred a bit more and got comfortable in her bed, turning to face the side.

Meanwhile, Natsu was completely frozen. He then started to blush furiously as he recalled what he was going to do.

'_Oh man . . . Snap out of it! You . . . you're just tired!_' he told himself. '_Y-yeah! That's it! You're so tired that you thought of such a thing! Yeah!_'

Natsu sighed and stretched his arms. He really was tired. So without a second thought, he lay down next to Lucy and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Lucy . . ." he muttered closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt her shift and an arm wrapped itself around his neck.

"Good night, Natsu . . ." she mumbled.

His eyes snapped open as he glanced towards Lucy with a beat red face.

Had she been awake the whole time?

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Here's a quick story on how I was inspired to write this story. And I will not be using the real names of my friends.**

**So I was with my friends at school, we were all sitting next to each other, making it easy for us to talk.**

**Me: So, if u guys get a bf, how would u want him to carry u?**

**3 of them: Eh?**

**Me: You have 3 choices; bridal style, piggyback, and the carry that makes it look as if he's just carrying a sack of potatoes.**

**Emma: Bridal style.**

**Miley: Definitely bridal style.**

**Me: How about u, Anne? How would you like your bf to carry u?**

**Anne: None of the above.**

**Me: Eh?**

**Anne: Well, I don't want a guy to just go around and carry me.**

**(Anne can be a real tsundere)**

**Me: Well, just in case u fell asleep in the sofa and he has to carry u to bed, how would u like him to carry u?**

**Anne: . . . Well, it's still none of the above.**

**Me: Eh? Why?**

**Anne: I want him to carry me in a way that he's carrying me and we're embracing at the same time, you know? **

**(Th way Natsu carried Lucy to bed in this fic)**

**Me: Oh, really?**

**Anne: Yeah, wouldn't it look so sweet if my future bf carried me like that!**

**Miley & Emma: Aww~! You're right! **

**And so afterwards, during class, one idea led to another and then; A NALU FANFIC WAS BORN!**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

** ~ RnR ~ !**

** ~ RnR ~ !**


End file.
